


Tim the jacket thief

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, day in the life, jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I really enjoyed writing Kon’s day to day life and for whatever reason I always feel like Tim deals with a lot of bullying and bullshit in school





	Tim the jacket thief

Kon slowly came awake he didn’t open his eyes rolling over onto his side throwing an arm out. All he wanted was to pull Tim close and go to sleep, but his arm thumped down on an empty bed. after running his hand around looking for his boyfriend Kon forced open one of his eyes. The stupid alarm clock Superman had gotten him, who gives an alarm clock for Christmas? blinked “8:41am” at him. He saw a note in Tim neat handwriting on the bedside table next to the evil clock, he sighed and picked it up. 

Dear Kon,  
Hey babe, not all of us can sleep the day away. Had to go back to Gotham, tried to wake you to say goodbye, not totally sure you’ll remember, though thanks for the kiss and calling me “sugar tits” see you real soon  
Love, Tim.

Kon tired to remember that, but got a blank, Tim was making things up, he hoped. “Well I’m up” he said to his empty apartment, he pulled himself out of bed and slouched toward the shower. After drying off he pulled on his costume, pants, shirt, boots, gloves, looping the belts around his wast before doing the one around his left leg, pulling his shades off the bedside table. For the final touch he walked to his closet and pulled it open and…. it was gone. Hanging in the closet was a raincoat, a gift from Lois Lane, a big puffy jacket for visits to Superman’s arctic hide out, but the 3rd coat hanger was empty. His jacket was missing. On stuck his head into the closet looking this way and that for it. Kon lifted his bed up into the air and looked under it, nope, looked in the bathroom, under the couch in the living room, and was moving bookcases to look behind them when he realized he was late. 

He’d flown like hell to get here by 9:55am, 5 minutes to spare. She was waiting a smile on her lips when he came through the doors. “Sorry I’m late Miss. Lane” Lois just rolled her eyes “millionth time kid, it’s Lois, don’t forget” she tapped the table by the sanctuary’s doors. Kon leaned down and picked out a yarmulke and rested it on his head. How Lois had roped him into going to synagogue with her every Saturday morning at 10am Kon didn’t really know. She said her husband refused, why that meant she got a teenaged superhero to fill in was a little lost on Kon, but he’d never been able to say no to her. He wasn’t Jewish which he could tell bothered some of the older people, but Lois didn’t care. “I’m glad you choice to ditch the jacket this time, maybe next week we can get you into real clothes?” 

“hey these are my clothes! and my jacket’s missing” she looked at him sharply but the service was starting. 

After an hour of Hebrew that Kon couldn’t follow and 20 minutes of coffee and tea where old ladies told him about their very single granddaughters (and one single teenaged grandson) he managed to escape. He was distracted thinking about where he could have lost his jacket, how he would have not noticed. Which might explain what happened next. Kon was totally blind sided by Parasite who tackled him in midair. The monster’s touch burned and he could feel himself getting weaker feeling sick and dizzy. Kon gathered up his power blue energy swirling around his fist as he punched Parasite in his ugly face. The beast laughed and Kon watched as the energy twisted and was ripped away from his hand which made his whole hand burn he screamed. “You’re just the boost I need to take on the bitch” Parasite snarled in its inhuman voice. “Hands off the Twink!” The voice boomed out bouncing off the buildings all around so it sounded like an army. Parasite turned and Kon saw her over his shoulder, Supergirl. Her blond hair billowed in the wind, her cape and skirt moved too. it was the wings however Kon couldn’t take his eyes off, huge wings of fire spread out from her shoulders blocking out of the sky. The beast roared up at her and made to leap, but the wings had already swept down and pinned him. For a second the fire was all around Kon and he felt it burning he could see every thing he’d done, said or thought he wasn’t proud of flashed before his eyes, then it was over. “You’re off your game little bro” Supergirl was right in front of him with a playful smile on his lips. 

“Forgive me, for I have sinned”

“quite a lot last night if I’m to judge”

“hey! yeah, Robin was over, but thats not why I’m off my game it’s stupid”

“oh what is it?”

“my jacket, I can’t find it, I feel off without it” 

“hmmm” she looked at him thoughtfully, “maybe baby brother the two things aren’t as unrelated as you think”

Later, Gotham

“Bye Drake you squint-eyed fag” came the call as Tim walked down the front steps of Gotham Prep. He ignored them, he always ignored them. The fact he could take any one of them, maybe all of them at once didn’t make it better, made it worse. He felt like a coward every day he didn’t kick their asses. A sea of sneering old money white boy faces all around him as he walked together the gates. “Hey guys you know why Drake’s parents adopted him? His dad wouldn’t let his mom get another dog” Another boy got up in his face “hey hey Drake you sucky sucky long time if I give you fiffy dollar? come on lady-boy what you say?” Tim wanted to say ‘I’m Korean not Thai you racist fuck’ but he didn’t say anything just walked through the gate and made the corner pulling Kon’s jacket tight around him. It smelled like his boyfriend, like safety and good times. 

He was Robin, he was indestructible, he was suppose to be Batman’s rock and in a different way Kon’s too, he had to be strong for every one. But nothing, nothing Two-Face, Scarecrow or even the Joker had ever done made him feel as worn out and miserable as a day in that place. He was one of maybe 5 not white kids, and the only out gay boy in an all boy’s school full of Republicans he’d never been headed for popularity, the fact he was adopted and weird hadn’t helped. Leaving Kon this morning had been too hard, he’d needed to take something of him with him, so he’d taken the jacket. Tim hardly noticed the slouching boy in the sweater vest and slacks just another young Republican. “You took my jacket” Tim spun around and stared at the boy, even looking straight at him it took a minute to realize it was Kon. He flush hard, Tim hated for any one to see him be weak, it being Kon only made it worse, how was he gonna explain this to him, what if he’d heard what had been going on? “why didn’t you tell me that they were that bad?” Damn it he had heard “It’s nothing, I’m fine, I can take care of myself. Besides you got enough to deal with, its my job to take care of you” Kon smiled “Now I might only be 2 years old, but even I know boyfriends take care of eachother” and that was it, Tim stared to cry, he wasn’t totally sure why. On crossed the space between them folding Tim up in his arms, kissing the tears off each cheek, before kissing him on the lips, some where in the middle of the kiss Tim realized they were floating about a foot off the ground. “Let me fly you out of here and you can spend the rest of the day with me”

“Ok, but first, what are you wearing?” Kon blushed “it’s Lois’ idea of what teenagers wear I don’t think she’s met a teenager who wasn’t a member of Future Business Leaders of America” Tim broke out laughing and they rocketed up into the sky.


End file.
